


Bone of Contention

by onceuponasnowbarry



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Feels, Frenemies, John B. Routledge Needs a Hug, Light Angst, jarah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponasnowbarry/pseuds/onceuponasnowbarry
Summary: Sarah Cameron shouldn't care about what John B says.But she does.1x02 Canon. (What really went on in Sarah's mind, and feelings, when she had a spat with John B.)
Relationships: Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Bone of Contention

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this angsty moment from early on in the season when they were still 'enemies' ;) pogue vs kook shi*  
> We all know they felt something for each other in the beginning, common. The looks they gave each other say it all...

**Bone of Contention  
** _noun_  
an issue about which people disagree, especially if the disagreement is ongoing. **  
**

**⥂♫⥃**

**SHE WALKS DOWN THE BOARD WALK** , skinny chips in hand, trying to limit herself as she munches away. With Midsommer coming up, and a white custom gown that only barely perfectly fits her petite size 4 figure, she knows that the calories in the snack will be the death of her, however, she just couldn't bring herself to care as she savors the salty goodness. She hears footsteps approaching and looks up from the chip bag, her heart skipping a beat as she spots a familiar brunette heading her way. John B's face is stoic, his movements fast and determined as he accelerates into a fast walk upon seeing her. She quickly swallows her chips and licks the salt from her lips in thought. Their last encounter had been so teasing (dare she say _friendly?)_ , that it left her unsure of how to act in his presence. Her mind becomes jumbled as she quickly tries to contemplate what to do: _a wave? a smile?_ As the distance between them closes, she settles for a casual and simple greeting.

"Hey, John B." She says, a small smile on her face as she slows to a stop, only for the smell of sea salt and spicy musk to whip her face as he walks past her at a brutal speed. Her eyes turn and follow him, confused. Had she not done him a favor, keeping quiet when she caught him poaching? She remembers the desperation in his plea to keep his secret, her quick agreement, the smile they shared afterwords. Had the encounter simply been one sided? Had she imagined the warmth in his eyes after their talk? Her confusion quickly turned into agitation as his figure failed to stop.

"I'm- I'm sorry, that's it?" She asks, hearing her annoyance seep into her voice. She hated her inability to hide her emotions, to show how much his actions affected her, and quickly bit her lip before saying more.

He slowed to a stop and whirled around at her, his amber eyes staring hard into her. She instantly feels bad for her accusatory remark; had he simply been in a rush to get somewhere? Now nervous that she caught his attention, she quickly changes to a lighthearted tone. "Not a, 'hey how you doin', or 'kiss my ass'?", she asks with a light roll of her eyes, her damp palms clenching into the chip bag. 

He tightens his jaw as he approaches her until hes only a foot away, where she can see every sun-streak in his brown hair. "Your secret's safe with me?", he scoffs.

Flustered by his harsh gaze, she looks to the side. "What secret- Oh, that secret.", she jokes with a smirk. Unable to meet his intense, she stares out into the marina, knowing her eyes will give away how flustered she was. 

"I just got _fired_ because of you." He shouts, and her side smile drops. She can't describe the feeling forced into her chest, an ache that jump starts her nerves and heartbeat from his tone. "And I know you can't imagine that, but some people need job's so that they can _eat_." 

Her throat tightens at his words, and she jumps back as he smacks her skinny chips onto the dock before walking away, leaving an assortment of green and yellow coloring the floor. "What the fuck!", She shouts on instinct, already mourning the tasty snack. 

He quickly takes two steps back in her direction, and she can finally see his true emotions. His cool exterior has been dropped, and he is _livid_. " You are _exactly_ who I thought you were, Sarah Cameron", he spits, her name said like a curse as he points in her face. He's so close she can feel his heated breath on her face, and spot every freckle covering his red cheeks. They stare off for two and a half seconds as she clenches her jaw at a loss for words, _not that she was counting_ , before he finally turns off to leave for good. She lets out a heavy exhale, unaware she had been holding her breath the whole time. 

She stares off as the wind picks up, his striped shirt pulled sideways on his built form. He soon starts running, probably towards his Pogue friends to tell them about what happened. She grips her hat in frustration, the rough straw digging into her palms as she tries to ease the vortex of emotions in her body. She didn't even tell his secret, yet she faced the brunt of the blame for his loss! "Asshole", she mutters, immediately feeling bad afterwords. Who was she to judge? He was right, he had just lost his job, some thing that she never had to worry about. And it wasn't as though he was undeserving of it, as she had seen him first hand from her bedroom window more times then she could count, taking no breaks in his long nine hour shifts of hauling fish and other acquired items from the bay. She had always admired his work ethic, and even when he questionably poached, she knew deep down that he was a good guy. 

Maybe that's why his words hurt so damn much. 

She spins and stomps away, widening her eyes as she feels them begin to dampen. _Fuck him_ , she thinks, _why does his opinion matter anyway?_ It wasn't as though they were friends.

Her chest feels heavy at the thought, that maybe, if this hadn't happened, they could have been.

⥂♫⥃

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say, this may be the only non-slow burn ship I love, and that's saying a lot considering in the past 5 years I've only loved 4 ships and half are not even canon. They served enemies to lovers + rain kiss + forbidden romance all in 1  
> Sarah and John B have my heart:) both characters pleasantly surprised me so much. love love love


End file.
